Sensation
by stardustkr7
Summary: "But understand that you are working for me, not with me. When I call, you answer." The Red Hood joins Oracle's team, The Birds of Prey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another little Barbara/Jason prompt. Not entirely thrilled with the ending but I just wanted to finish it. I like the rest of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I mean it, Jason. One chance and if you blow it, I have the whole Justice League on speed dial," said Barbara patiently.

"Hey, didn't I prove myself when I gave your Birds that tip? When I helped them rescue the kids?" Jason petulantly folded his arms, mask less as he stood before her out on the deck of her penthouse apartment, affectionately known as the Clocktower.

"Yes, you did very well, Jason. I'm proud. But understand that you are working for me, not with me. When I call, you answer. Canary is in charge in the field. And no flirting with Huntress on the job."

Jason rolled his eyes. "As if I want Nightwing's sloppy seconds," he muttered.

"And watch that attitude," Barbara added sharply.

Red Hood had come to her, Oracle, just a couple weeks ago, claiming he needed a break from whatever he had been doing before with the Outlaws. He didn't explain much but he had looked so earnest, she thought she saw a shadow of the young boy just excited to be Robin, and her heart melted a little. He had information on a case her Birds were working anyway. So she let him tag along.

And now she was offering him a job, hoping he wouldn't make her regret the decision.

There was a loud BOOM and suddenly the building shook, as though in an earthquake.

"What the-"

Jason ran to the edge to peer over the balcony. "Shit, Barbara, I think I see people coming in the building. No, fuck, they're climbing up!"

"Dammit! No, no, no, please don't do this!" Barbara had wheeled over to the door which had suddenly sealed itself.

"What happened?"

"EMP and simulated quake. Look, none of the other buildings were affected. The whole Clocktower shut down. No one can get in, not even us now," she explained calmly.

"EMP? What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be a techno genius?"

"I am a genius and you'd better remember that. The point is to be on the inside already while the whole system is rebooting. We need to get out of here now!"

"What if I just shoot the lock?" He pulled out one of his guns and took aim for the door.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's reinforced titanium. No one is getting in, but you said they're climbing up the building?" she said sharply.

"Yeah, still several floors down but we probably have minutes," he answered, daring to take another peek over the edge.

"Well, I guess you're getting your chance to prove yourself now, Jason. Can you carry me?"

"I, yeah, I think so …"

Barbara pulled one set of escrima sticks from the hidden compartment in her chair. "Good, It's pointless to try to fight off a siege if we aren't inside so we'll head for your safe house up on 23rd for now. Get out your grapple," she instructed calmly.

"How did you know about, nevermind, stupid question. Come over here and hold on tight." Jason helped her get a good grip around his shoulders, putting his free arm around her waist, before shooting his grapple and jumping off the roof. Shots followed them but they managed to evade, flying through the city together.

Soon, they landed on the roof of his safe house apartment.

"Think we lost them?" he asked, picking her up properly now they were on solid ground.

"Yes, but get inside quick," she ordered.

The apartment was small but tidy and modern, if a little sparse. Jason gently set her on the couch then hurried to make sure the door was locked, windows shut, and blinds closed.

Barbara pulled out her phone. "Dinah, secure the line … tower has been compromised for tonight. No, that's not code for me having a gentlemen caller. Just don't check back in there until tomorrow night, everything should be sorted by then. Tell Zinda and Helena. No, I'm fine. I'm with a … a friend."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jason looking at her interestedly as she finished up her call.

"We locked up?"

"Yeah, everything is secure," he said.

"Good." She sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare wheelchair would you?" she added dryly, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. What a day.

"No, but if you give me twenty minutes, I could acquire one," he said with a shrug.

Barbara studied the young man, who really wasn't so young any more now that she got a really good look at him. Perhaps her eyes were lingering too long. What had possessed her to give the Red Hood a chance at being one of her Birds of Prey? She must really have a soft spot for wayward robins…

"I'll give you thirty if you come back with Chinese food too," she finally said.

"I'll be back before you know it, boss," he said with a slight smirk. She ignored how attractive it was.

* * *

"Did you steal that from a hospital?"

Barbara stared at the wheel chair he had come up with, a cheap vinyl one with 'Gotham General' stamped on the back.

"I heard one of the nurses say it has a squeaky wheel so I figured they wouldn't miss it," said Jason, unpacking cartons of take out. "I know it doesn't have all the bells and whistles yours did but it's only temporary. And now you don't have to ask me to carry you to bathroom," he added with a characteristic smirk as he handed her chop sticks.

"But you stole it."

"More like borrowed. I'll return it tomorrow if it really bothers you," he assured her, handing her a container.

* * *

She cradled the glass of wine, trying to ignore his eyes on her. The conversation had died down as they finished dinner and the sun set outside.

"Is it true you've been getting new treatment?"

"Yes, stem cell therapy," Barbara answered plainly. She wasn't aware he had been getting the family newsletter.

"And?"

"I have recovered some superficial sensation and I can sometimes move my toes. It is technically a small success but I will probably need to do more therapy before I can walk again," she reported mechanically.

"Barbara, I'm sorry … I should have been there …"

She shook her head and glanced at him. "No, Jason, you couldn't have helped."

Jason stood up and started pacing. "I don't get you. I thought for sure you would want him dead the most of us."

"Every day of my life," Barbara said coldly. "And I could do it. Easy. And it wouldn't just be a half-hearted attempt to get Batman's attention by beating him with a crowbar. No, I could hack Arkham's medication records system. He would be convulsing in his cell before they finally realized they had overdosed him. And it would be untraceable. No one would be able to prove it was me."

"Then why don't you?" he asked darkly. "If you've really given it so much thought."

"Because," she said simply. "Poor me more wine," she added, holding out her glass.

* * *

The bathroom wasn't exactly wheelchair accessible but she was still able to maneuver around to get her stuff done. The squeaky wheel was incredibly annoying. She pulled off her clothes and put on the large tee shirt he had loaned her to sleep in before finally exiting the tiny washroom in frustration.

Barbara wheeled back over to the living room and climbed back onto the couch with the intention of sleeping there for the night.

"Can I borrow a blanket?" she asked when he walked back into the room, in just flannel pajama pants.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Barbara. You're sleeping in the bedroom, not out here," said Jason, rolling his eyes.

Pointedly ignoring his shirtlessness (damn did that wine just go straight to her head or something?) she said, "I'm fine here."

"It's safer. Bedroom locks down if anyone tries to get in the doors or windows, like a panic room. And since you've already been locked out of one safe house tonight," he explained, stepping forward and effortlessly picking her up.

Suddenly he was way too close, much closer than the last time he had picked her up like this, and she could see his bright blue eyes flickering to her lips and back up. She swallowed nervously.

"Okay, just keep your hands to yourself, Todd," she warned, her voice wavering slightly.

"Whatever you say, boss." Attractive smirk again. Damn.

Pressing her against his bare chest, almost like he knew what it was doing to her, he carried her into the room, gently setting her on the bed and kneeling next to her. His hand lingered at her knee and she took a breath when she realized she could just barely feel the pressure of his fingertips.

Jason noticed her reaction, putting his whole palm on her leg. "Can you … feel that?"

She nodded slowly, watching his hand slowly inch up past her knee to rest on her thigh. "Distantly, I can feel the touch and some warmth …" It came and went a lot, the sensation. He started pulling his hand away but she caught it. "No, keep going, please …"

His hands traveled all over her smooth, pale skin, cataloguing every spot where she reacted. Not as muscular as her days in costume, yet still slender and shapely were her legs. He was kneeling before her, hands working up her thighs, pausing just under the hem of her shirt. And then he leaned over and pressed his lips just above her knee. "I've always thought you had the best legs, Babs," he murmured.

Shivers went down her broken spine, ending in a place they hadn't in a long time. Even if she could barely feel it, his hands on her legs felt wonderful and she craved more.

Sensation.

Jason was kissing along her thigh again and her breathing was speeding up. A soft moan escaped her, making him look up. His hands were definitely under her shirt now, resting on her hips, fingers playing at the edges of her underwear.

"Barbara … let me … let me make you feel good …"

"Jason …" Oh how she suddenly really wanted this; it had been way too long.

"I want to go down on you, Barbara," he whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, do it …"

He slowly peeled off her panties. Rubbing his thumb over her, Jason smirked slightly and said, "You're already so wet, Babs …" At her surprised look, he held up his glistening hand.

And then he adjusted closer and his mouth and tongue were on her, inside her. All she could do was lay there unmoving as undid her, unraveled her completely. Her fingers threaded in his silky hair and she moaned his name.

Never would she have imagined being in bed with Jason Todd eating her out like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted. And damn was he good at it. Dear god was she thankful she could still have an orgasm.

The warm trembling gathered in the pit of her stomach then flooded out through her upper body, making her gasp and cry out from the pleasure. It echoed vaguely in her lower extremities like an afterthought.

"Oh wow," she murmured, taking off her glasses and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," he agreed vaguely, leaning over her with wide eyes after watching her come.

Barbara hesitated, staring up at him, then placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips. His mouth was so hot and his tongue so eager as he kissed her back; his hands were working up under her shirt, pulling it all the way up her torso. When they paused she helped him maneuver it off her. And then his lips were on her neck, hotly kissing down her throat to her collar bone.

Her hands found the waistband of his pants and slipped under. He hissed slightly when her fingernails stroked his length.

"Barbie, I want you so bad," he growled into her neck as she giggled. He kissed her fiercely again before reaching over to rummage through the nightstand. She used the opportunity to pull the pants off his hips as he muttered to himself, "Come on, gotta be in here … please, let there still … oh thank you …"

"Going to have to be better prepared than that to run with my team," she chided with a smirk, watching him tear open the packet and roll on the condom.

Jason sunk into her, pausing with the most astonished look of awe on his face. "I've wanted this ever since I met you," he said sincerely.

"Oh, Jason," she said tenderly, caressing his face and pushing back his hair. And then she was repeating it again in earnest as he started thrusting into her, dropping kisses all over her skin before capturing her lips.

If he hadn't already always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world … He was so captivated by her breathy little moans, her full red lips slightly parted, flushed cheeks, and wild auburn locks. Her perfect rounded breasts heaved with each thrust and her fingers clutched into his back.

He was shaking, trying to wait for her to come again. Her muscles were tensing, clenching around him; she was so close. He sped up urging her to her finish. As she cried out again he let go.

They finished their lovemaking with him collapsed on her, breathing heavily as they came back down. He rolled off her after a moment, rising to get out of bed as she continued to catch her breath.

She openly watched him walk back over to her after throwing out the condom. He noticed her stare and smirked.

"No, you're not imagining. It really is that big."

Barbara laughed and rolled her eyes. "Get back over here," she commanded.

When he rejoined her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

Barbara cuddled up to him, resting on his chest and looking at him with a satisfied smile that he returned. He tucked the sheet up around them.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Hm, I'm not. I'd rather have you in my bed," she said, fingers tracing along his abs.

"Then it's of utmost importance that we get your tower back tomorrow," said Jason seriously.

* * *

Jason awoke very early with Barbara still asleep in his arms. He gazed down at her adoringly.

_I'm in love with you … I always have been …_ he wanted to just blurt it out even though he knew she wouldn't feel the same. _I thought it had been long enough but seeing you again … holding you …_

He kissed her forehead lightly then got out of bed, careful not to disturb her slumber, and located his pants, intent on finding something suitable for breakfast.

* * *

The smell of brewing coffee woke her up. Barbara blinked slowly, recalling how this was definitely not her bed. _I slept with Jason …_ The thought didn't really alarm her as much as she expected. If she were honest with herself, it had been wonderful and she wanted to do it again.

_Focus, Gordon …_ She spotted the chair parked next to the bed with her clothes neatly folded on it and was amazed at his thoughtfulness, bringing it in here for when she awoke. _You could do worse, Gordon._

Barbara found him in the kitchen, catching toast and flipping bacon with a sort of arrogant flair. _The boy can cook too? Definitely keeping him around …_

"Hey, I was going to see if you were up yet," he said, turning around and grinning at her. He confidently strode over to her, leaned over and kissed her.

"Mm, good morning," she greeted, lips still brushing. Oh how his kisses seemed to make her heart race. "Is that coffee?"

"I'll get you some," he replied, kissing her again before turning away to pour her a cup.

They were about halfway through breakfast when Jason finally asked, "So do you have any theories on who tried to attack your tower?"

"Who wouldn't want to try?" she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know. But by now the system should have reset. Once we get inside, I'll be able to figure out more."

"If they aren't inside already," he pointed out.

"They aren't. Trust me."

* * *

"We're walking into a trap," Jason muttered as they entered the lobby of the building.

"I am aware. Are you armed?" Barbara said, gripping the escrima sticks under the jacket across her lap. He grunted in reply.

They came almost out of nowhere, as predicted. Ninja brandishing various weaponry. She batted a throwing star out of the way with one stick and shouted at Jason, "Get to the elevator!"

He had already pulled out his guns and was shooting at their attackers. She wheeled forward, ducking and parrying. There was a loud crack, then another, each time her escrima made contact. Behind her, Jason was shooting at anything that got too close.

"Gordon. Code alpha-seven-nine-three-six-eight. Come on, get in quick!" The elevator doors opened and they hurried inside, him getting off a few last shots. "Remind me to talk to you later about use of lethal force," she added, fussing with the keyboard as the elevator started moving.

"I was aiming for their knees," he protested.

They ascended to her command center at the top of the building where she put in another code before the doors opened again.

"This way," she directed, taking off for the computer room. "There are still people on the roof. Watch this." She typed furiously, getting the whole system in working order and activating the tower's defenses.

There was a loud echoing screech from outside.

"Augh! What the hell was that?" Jason cried, covering his ears.

"The cavalry has arrived," said Barbara smirking.

* * *

"Zinda and Helena are helping your new boy clean up your porch," said Dinah slyly, leaning on the desk.

Barbara shot her a look before turning back to her notes on who made an attempt on the Clocktower. They hadn't gotten in but they hadn't left much evidence either. It was going to be a mystery for now until they regrouped and tried again.

"Is Red Hood the friend you were with last night?"

"Yes. He is going to be member of the team now," said Barbara lightly.

"Hmmm. And how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh come on, Babs. You get more tail in that chair than I do in my fishnets," said Dinah seriously.

"Are you trying to imply that I am in some sort of sexual relationship with Jason Todd?" said Barbara, trying to sound like it was a completely ridiculous assumption.

"You smell like sex."

The redhead glared.

"He's pretty hot, in that ruggedly, bad boy handsome sort of way," said Dinah fairly. "Even if he's not …" The name hung in the air awkwardly.

"I think you should go help Zinda and Helena now," she replied shortly, turning back to the monitor.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," she said, backing out of the room.

A few minutes later, she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Canary is giving me strange looks," said Jason.

"Don't let her see your embarrassment or she'll never let it go," said Barbara wryly.

Jason kneeled before, taking her hand. "Are you? Embarrassed? Because I'm not," he said seriously.

"No, I'm not."

He kissed her hand.

"But you need to realize, if we … if we do this … you're still on my team, and I'm still in charge. You realize what you're getting in to, right? Even with all the new therapy, it might be years before-"

"Barbara, I would do anything for you," he interrupted. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

For a while, she decided to just let herself believe that he wouldn't leave her. She decided to be happy. It was a lovely sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, I dunno. I did a thing. I feel like it just doesn't live up to the first part but I'm having oracle!Babs feels.

* * *

"Dammit, Hood! Listen to me!"

Things were not exactly going well with the new addition to their team. Oracle had sent the Birds away on what should have been a very simple mission. It was a catastrophe. By the end, all three women were varying degrees of fed up with Jason.

"You wait for MY signal! Understand!?" Dinah was yelling at him when they were safely on the jet, heading back to Gotham.

"Hey, I saved your life. We stopped the smugglers. Mission accomplished," said Jason, sitting back arrogantly in his chair.

"You shot the smugglers!"

"They were probably going to smuggle again if I hadn't. We were on a tropical island. Do you really think they had the ability to hold them until the Feds finally got around to looking at the case?"

"He kind of has a point, Dinah," called Helena from the front seat.

"I am in charge in the field. Then Helena, then Zinda. You don't get special treatment just because you're sleeping with the boss," said Dinah through gritted teeth.

Jason narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"I wasn't looking for special treatment. But maybe I should have a few words with the boss about your decision making in the field, Canary."

"Jason. You listen very carefully to me. My canary cry can shatter solid steel. I have fought against Lady Shiva. I don't know what your fight with Roy was about, but if you hurt my best friend, if I find out you are in any way using her, you will wish I was one of the heroes that was okay with killing," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I wouldn't do that to her!"

She seized the front of his jacket. "Tell me you wouldn't! Make me believe you can be trusted!"

"I … I'm in love with her, with Barbara," he muttered, looking down.

Dinah let go slowly. "You love her."

Her voice was suspicious.

"You wish she were with him, not me." It was obvious who he was talking about.

"I think he's better for her, even if she doesn't… Barbara gives people chances so you have one more chance. Prove me wrong," she said shortly before heading back up to the front of the plane.

* * *

"So you're the other Robin who kind of died but didn't stay dead. Nice to meet you."

Jason looked up at the perky blonde girl standing before him in the living room at the Clocktower.

"I've heard all about you," she added knowledgably.

"Then you realize how dangerous I am," he said in a menacing voice.

The young woman paused, like she was suddenly fearful. Then she burst out laughing, bending over to slap her knee.

"Oh, wow, I'm surprised you and Damian don't get along better," she said through her giggles. "Stephanie Brown, Batgirl," she added, holding out a hand.

Jason frowned, keeping his arms firmly folded across his chest. Of course he had seen the blonde Bat flying around the city before. He just never had a reason to actually stop and introduce himself. Because he really didn't care.

"I am nothing like that little shit."

"You are exactly like that little shit," she replied, letting her hand drop and not looking particularly disappointed that he refused to shake it. "Look, we do have a lot in common really. Although, I think I messed up worse more often."

"Find that hard to believe," Jason muttered, looking away from her.

"I started a gang war and got injured so badly that Leslie faked my death and took me to Africa."

"And Batman still let you be Batgirl?" he scoffed.

"Batgirl isn't really Batman's legacy to pass on. It's Barbara's. She was the first," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, we all make mistakes. But the point isn't to let that stop you from still trying to do the right thing. And that's why I'm Batgirl and you're not," she finished proudly, posing.

"Yes, that's definitely the only reason," he said sarcastically.

"Stephanie? Shouldn't you be getting down to Firewall? I'm sure Proxy is waiting for you," said Barbara, wheeling out from her computer room at last.

"I just wanted to see my favorite mentor. You did know I was out of the country, right?"

Barbara smiled. "How was England?"

"Better than last time. I got to work with Squire again. Beryl is a real kick in the pants," Stephanie reported cheerfully. "I even got a chance to have some fish and chips before we left this time."

"That's great, Stephanie. Now shouldn't you get out on patrol?"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," said the blonde, leaning over to give the older woman a hug. "Have a good evening! Cheerio!" Just before she left, she glanced at Jason with a slightly amused look. And then she was gone.

"She's like a yapping terrier dog," Jason commented, rolling his eyes.

"Stephanie has been through a lot and still has a positive attitude," she corrected him firmly, moving over to his chair. "And speaking of attitude, Canary is not impressed with yours lately."

"Of course she'd go running to mom."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Jason, when you are out there with my team, you need to work with them. I need to know that I can trust all of you to get along in the field. I've … enjoyed having you in my life recently, but whatever we have needs to stay apart from work."

"Tell her that. She doesn't like me because she doesn't think I'm good enough for you," he pointed out. _And she's probably right._

"Of course she thinks that. She's my best friend. And I have spoken to her about it. But when Canary says wait, you better wait. A lot of our missions are covert. We don't always go in guns blazing," she said, sighing. "Zinda seems to like you. Maybe I should pair you with her more often…"

Jason figured he would probably just sound like a whiney child if he complained about how Lady Blackhawk had unfairly drank him under the table the evening after the mission and that was probably why she liked him. He still maintained that he was tired and hardly ate all day and that was why he lost.

Instead, he swallowed and said, "I'll try harder, Barbara. For you."

She reached out to tenderly caress his stubbly face. "Thank you. I want this to work."

She kept insisting that this relationship was so separate from work but he felt like the two were intertwined. He wanted to be there for her in both aspects.

Jason took her hand, kissing her palm, giving her that adoring look that made her tingle.

"We should get back to work," she murmured.

"Or we could take the night off," he said, leaning forward to capture her lips. She hummed happily, kissing him back.

"Not tonight. You should get going." she said, finally pulling away. She turned to start rolling back to her office. "And try not to shoot anyone!" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes dear," he replied with a smirk.

* * *

She had beaten him to bed that night. He got held up defending some prostitutes from some scumbag rival pimp. It ended ugly and he had tried really hard not resort to extreme violence.

But some people only respond to violence in the extreme.

Jason stood in the doorway of her bedroom, watching the redhead sleep.

Barbara had given him a chance and he didn't want to screw it up. He didn't want to be a screw up. For her.

Of course he was always infatuated with her. What teenaged boy wouldn't be in love with strong, sexy Batgirl? He had vivid fantasies about those long legs and full chest, ruby red lips and long hair. But she was older and smarter and a little (a lot) intimidating. So he would try to annoy her, just to get a reaction, see if she could even get flustered like him.

Eventually, he would just end up making her laugh and he was never quite sure if that was an even better response. At least it was proof she didn't hate him.

But then they were separated for years, only running into each other on cases that pulled together the rest of the family. Cases he normally tried to avoid. There was so much history and bad blood. Sometimes he just wanted to shoot them; sometimes he just wished he didn't have to feel this way, he wished he could come home.

Until a few weeks ago, when he was pulled onto one case the Birds were working and all of this started.

What this was. She was very vague on the terminology. He didn't know why he was so anxious about it. But it was definitely a thing and he did not want it to end any time soon.

"You've been standing there a long time."

Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he padded over to her.

Barbara yawned and stretched her arms over her head; the sheet shifted and he dearly hoped his suspicion that she was naked was correct. He leaned over to kiss her.

"I thought you were asleep," Jason murmured against her lips.

"I woke up," she replied, kissing him again. Then she frowned slightly. "You've been smoking again."

"Sorry." It was a habit she disapproved of almost as much as the killing. Jason straightened up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he finally emerged, he stripped and climbed into bed next to her.

"Better?"

She pulled him in for a kiss, and then several more and he really wished she wouldn't stop. Her mouth was amazing and he wanted to kiss it, explore it, until she was panting and her lips were swollen from passion.

Instead he moderately pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. His hand found her breast under the sheet; she closed her eyes as he gently fondled.

"Oh, Jay," she sighed and it was perfect.

His lips found that one spot at the base of her throat that he was quickly learning she liked. He could feel the vibration of her soft moan.

The hand at her breast traveled lower, working between her legs, his fingers dipping into her folds and teasing at her nerves. She keened for him. Slowly he wound her up until she was throbbing with need and dripping on his hand. He took away his hand and her eyes flashed open with desire.

"I hope you don't think you're finished," she said shortly.

He smirked and moved her hand on his body, down over his hardness. "Do I feel at all finished, Barbie?"

She squeezed him, watching his eyes widen slightly, before pulling away to grab something out of the drawer on the nightstand. He kneeled between her legs as she tore open the package and rolled the protection on him.

Jason met her eyes adoringly as he gradually entered her; she held onto him, reveling in the sensation. And then he did something unexpected; he flipped them over so she was on top.

"Jason, what …" She scrambled to hold herself up, putting her hands on his chest while he held her hips steady. "I'm not sure if I can do this," she whispered, self-conscious.

"Do you trust me?" He adjusted her legs around his pelvis.

Barbara stared at him then slowly nodded. "Yes."

She braced herself and he started thrusting, securely holding her hips. _Whoa …_ He was reaching so deep, hitting every part of her that was still alive. And she could just barely feel his hot hands on her skin, the pressure of his strong muscles. Almost instinctively, she let her head fall back and her eyes close, moaning his name again.

He was keeping the strong, steady pace; she was faintly impressed with the stamina. Although really, she had already been discovering in the past few weeks just how good he was in bed.

"Oh! Yes, Jason! Ohh!" Her body was tensing up, the spring coiling tighter in her core with each thrust.

She came and fell against his chest, barely noticing in the delightful haze of lingering pleasure as he rolled them back over. Still attached, he pumped hard into her, finding his own release and grunting into her skin.

When he was finished, he rolled off her, trying to catch his breath. He had thrown away the condom and slid back in the bed, reaching over to pull her close.

She cuddled up to him, taking turns kissing all over sweetly. Jason held her, his fingertips tracing gently all over her skin making her sigh blissfully. He just made her feel amazing and cherished and wanted.

"I love you so much, Barbara," he murmured, capturing her lips again in a tender kiss.

_Wait …_

Barbara blinked, her mind clearing and running over what just happened. "What did you say?" she asked slowly, pulling away now.

"Huh?"

"Just now, when you … you said you loved me …"

_Uh oh …_

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh …"

"You're in love with me?"

"Babs … I didn't mean …"

"You didn't mean it? You aren't in love with me?"

"No! I mean, I did mean it! I just … you don't have to do anything. Pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

She stared at him. _Jason is in love with me … Jason is still in love with me …_ It wasn't like she hadn't known how much he crushed on her when they were younger. But after all this time …

Barbara turned on her side, facing away from him. _I am not doing this right now. Nope. I'm just going to focus on enjoying the great sex we just had and sleep…_

"Babs?" he said weakly. "Please, I wasn't supposed to say it, I know. But I really do love you and always ha-"

"Jason! Just, stop, okay? It's fine. Go to sleep."

He lay back, staring at the ceiling. _Well,_ _fuck_.

* * *

Barbara wasn't sure when he had left, but the other side of the bed was cold and empty when she finally woke up. It had been a long and somewhat awkward night, sleep eluding her as she was very aware of how awake he was as well.

She glanced at the clock. It was past noon; she had already slept most of the day away.

Deciding to get in a work out to help relieve the stress, and maybe distract herself from the previous night's disaster, she pulled herself out of bed.

She was half way through her routine, furiously concentrating on the heavy weights when her best friend finally found her.

"Wow, for someone getting laid regularly, you should be in a better mood," Dinah commented as she replaced the bar and pushed herself into a seated position.

"Can you please give it break, Dinah?"

"Whoa, what happened? What did he do?" Her eyes darkened slightly and she looked ready to pounce.

"Nothing."

Dinah raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Barbara sighed. "He said he loved me."

"Oh…"

"During sex."

"_Oh_."

"You're not surprised," she noted sharply.

"Neither are you."

"Jason always had a crush on me when we were younger. Just like Dick. And I'm pretty sure at one point Tim did too while I was the only girl in the family," she said, brushing aside her hair and rubbing at her temples.

"And?"

"He should have gotten over it by now. We're not Batgirl and Robin anymore."

"You're focusing too much on past feelings. I thought you had moved on. How do you feel about him now?" Dinah asked, taking a seat on the bench next to her.

"I don't know. He's always been someone I cared for. I was so mad at him for so long, for what he did, for he let himself turn into. But I understood why, probably better than Bruce did," she said.

"You're attracted to him, right?"

Barbara nodded. There was no denying that Jason had grown up to be very striking. Not to mention, the sex was amazing. They had so much heat and chemistry; he just made her feel things.

"And you love him in some way, maybe not the way he wants but it's a start," said Dinah helpfully.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I'm not sure I trust him. But you do. I just don't want you hurt," she explained. "I know I've been hard on him ... Do you think he's going to stay for the long run?"

"If we can get over this … I hope so," she confessed.

* * *

He returned later on that evening; she found him in the living room, staring at her collection of pictures on the wall. At first she wondered if she should feel bad that so many of them still featured her and Dick. Then she decided that was ridiculous. Whether or not they were together, he would always be a part of her life. Just like she thought Jason was.

"Are those for me?" she asked softly, noticing the vase of flowers on the coffee table.

Jason startled slightly and whirled around. He was mostly good at hiding his emotions but he spent too much time under a mask; she could read his small tells.

"Yes, Babs … we should probably talk," he said, swallowing.

"Yeah. We should."

There was tense pause.

"Are you still in love with Grayson?" he blurted out.

Barbara took a deep, calming breath; she had been expecting something like this. "I will always love him. But I've moved on from that part of my life. Trying to look forward."

It wasn't the answer he wanted but it was the truth.

"Is there any … any chance …" Jason glanced over his shoulder at the wall of photos.

"That wall is for pictures of people I care about," she said. "Look in the upper left corner."

Slowly, he turned and scanned the pictures. He reached out hesitantly for the older one then carefully lifted the frame from the wall. It was them, when he was a kid. Robin and Batgirl. He had that stupid, arrogant little grin on his face while she looked amused at something he probably just said.

"There aren't enough pictures of you currently. I hope you'll stick around long enough to remedy that."

"I've gone too long without you in my life, Barbara." He continued staring at the picture. "I know I'm not the best choice of boyfriends but …"

"I'm not really the best choice of girlfriends," she said softly.

He turned to her, shocked. "You're perfect."

Barbara shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm broken. I'm not that girl anymore," she said, nodding to the frame in his hands.

"I'm not that boy anymore."

They were both wrecked, different people from their carefree childhood, forced to endure too much too soon in a way no one else could probably ever fathom. They had both stared death in the face, changed so fundamentally. It only made sense for them to find solace in each other.

Jason leaned over to kiss her. "I love you, Barbara. But I'll try not to say it if it bothers you," he said.

"It doesn't. It just took me by surprise. I like hearing it."

He didn't ask her to say it back, he knew better. But it was still more than he could have hoped.


End file.
